


Unexpected, but not completely unwanted

by Saku015



Series: Kurotsuki Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Pining, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Presents, Sweet, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: During autumn break, the two coaches arrange a practice match between Karasuno and Nekoma. Hinata lets Kenma  stay in his house, so Kuroo decides that he would visit his own Karasuno buddy as well and try his luck.





	Unexpected, but not completely unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Visiting.

”Are you sure about that it is a good idea, Kuroo?” Kenma asked his best friend as he reached the small piece of paper to him. Kuroo took it away and looked at it as if he won the highest price possible. Kenma felt a sweat dropping from his forehead. ”Your pining is pathetic.”

”Awe, Kenma! You are rude with me!” Kuroo complained and draped himself all over Kenma – who was not fast enough to escape. Kenma hissed that made Kuroo chuckle. ”You are really like a kitten,” he said, rubbing their cheeks together affectionately. 

”I have already regretted to ask Shouyou for Tsukishima’s address,” Kenma mumbled, pushing Kuroo away, who only grinned as an answer.

”I know you love me,” he said, ruffling Kenma’s hair. Kenma sighed, but not snatched his hand away. 

He just hoped that Tsukishima would not cause Kuroo pain. He knew if he did – well, he would use one of those murdering methods he had seen in his video games.

 

Kuroo was standing in front of the Tsukishima residence. No matter how much he tried, he could not push his anxiety back and his hand trebled slightly as rang the doorbell.

”Coming!” He heard Kei’s voice behind the door and his stomach flopped. As soon as the door opened, Tsukishima tried to shut it with the same moment.

”Tsukki!” Kuroo whined, pushing his leg into the creak of the door, preventing the younger boy from closing it. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes in annoyance and Kuroo gulped.

”What are you doing here?” Kei asked, making another attempt to close the door – needless to say, it wan in vain.

”Chibi-chan invited Kenma to stay with him, so I thought-” Kuroo started when a soft voice could be heard from the kitchen.

”Kei, who is there?” The voice asked and from the corridor, a woman appeared – just as beautiful as her son. Their eyes met and the woman titled her head in question.

”My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, ma’am,” Kuroo said, feeling his cheeks heating up. The womans’ lips turned into a smile and Kei stepped back, so Kuroo could step into the house.

”It is nice to meet you, Kuroo-kun,” she said, outstretching her hand. ”My name is Tsukishima Kanae. I am Kei’s mother.”

The blush reached Kuroo’s ears while shaking the hand. It was elegant and white. He looked back at the woman and saw that even her eyes were smiling – yes, she was definitely the most beautiful woman Kuroo had ever seen.

”Kuroo-san?!” He heard a surprised voice from upstairs and when his gaze turned towards the stairs, he saw Yamaguchi Tadashi running down them. He liked Tadashi. The boy was shy and kind – he reminded him of Kenma in some way – but he was the only one who could make Kei get his shit together. It was a quality he respected. ”Are you planning on staying at Tsukki’s while your time in Miyagi?”

”Well-” Kuroo said, blinking at Tsukki. Tsukki narrowed his eyes and scowled – but, to Kuroo’s happiness, he nodded.

”Really?!” Yamaguchi asked, his face brightening up. ”That is good!” He stepped to the older boy and motioned him to lean down. ”Tsukki had missed you, you know,” he whispered and Kuroo felt a huge grin appearing on his lips.

”Yamaguchi, shut up!” Tsukki exclaimed, his face bright red. To his dismay, that was the first time his friend did not listen to him.

 

Kuroo stayed at Tsukki’s room. Kanae took a spread futon out of the closet and put it down to the floor. After their dinner and shower, they were sitting face-to- on the futon across each other, speaking about everything and nothing. It was really hard to admit, but Tsukki did not really feel agitated because of Kuroo staying in his home.

”Oh, I have almost forgotten!” Kuroo exclaimed, pulling his bag to himself. He opened it and took out a wrapped gift. ”This is sent to you by Bokuto and Akaashi.” Kei unwrapped the gift and found himself face to face with a stuffed owl. It was the cutest owl he had ever seen. He felt his face heating up and his heart swelling. ”They send it as a congratulation gift because of your win against Shiratorizawa.”

”Uh… thanks,” Tsukki mumbled, averting his gaze. He did not want Kuroo to see how embarrassed, but happy he was at the same time. Suddenly, he felt a large hand ruffling his hair. He peeked up and his eyes met with a gentle smile. Kuroo leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

”Congratulations, Tsukki! You played well!”


End file.
